


Chocolate Ice Cream

by Fluphies



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonnor fic where Jude and Connor go out for ice cream, and what do you mean you don’t like chocolate ice cream its the best flavour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Ice Cream

“Chocolate? Seriously, Connor?”

“Are you telling me you don’t like chocolate ice cream?” Connor asked, handing a ten dollar bill over to the girl behind the counter. He waited as she clumsily counted his change, “That’s impossible.”

Jude was leaning with his back against the counter so he could face the other boy as he talked and waited for their two cones, “First off, it is possible. Second, it’s not that I dislike it. It’s just rarely my first choice.”

“Something’s wrong with your head, kid. Anyways, you love chocolate, why not in ice cream form?”

“It’s different.”

“But vanilla is so boring,” Connor whined in response.

Jude laughed at his persistence, “You say that as if chocolate is the most exciting thing in the world.”

“I just know that it’s the best flavor.”

The ice cream girl handed them their cones and they thanked her before heading out of the tiny shop and into the summer heat. With the sun beating on their backs, they strolled down the  sidewalk, shoulder to shoulder.

Carefully, Connor nudged his palm against Jude’s, “Is this okay?” he asked. Jude had been reluctant to engage in pda, so they had decided to start small. He gripped onto his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers and nodded. Connor grinned and licked the side of his ice cream to keep it from dripping as it melted, then continued to propose his idea for a date at the skatepark.

Jude stopped him mid sentence and forced the other boy to look at him so he could see his face. He had chocolate smeared on his upper lip. Pointing to his own face, Jude spoke in between giggles, “You got a little something.”

“Huh?” Connor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand holding the cone. “Better?”

“No,” Jude laughed.

He tried again, “How about now?”

“Nope,” Jude let go of Connor’s hand, causing him to frown, before Jude reached up and swiped his thumb against the other boy’s upper lip, which failed to do any good. With a spark of bravery, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to Connor’s lips.

Connor smiled, “I thought you didn’t like chocolate ice cream.”

“Yeah, but I like you.”

 

 


End file.
